deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dimentio VS Mephiles/@comment-30300307-20161023064556/@comment-30300307-20161027143906
@Withersoul 235 I agree with Peach beating Amy but that's IF she gets the white tanooki suit because Amy is a better fighter and if there was no items or prep time Amy would win for sure...but Amy doesn't have a super form... The archie comics aren't canon to the games so we don't count them in debates. If you use Archie Sonic then a Mario fan will use Paper Mario to make the debate fair and square. Bowser army vs Eggman army: As long as Dr Eggman has Metal Sonic on his army he will always beat Bowser and whether or not he can defeat Bowser 1 on 1 depends on the machinery he is using during the fight. It can go either way. Metal Sonic can copy the abilities of other characters and use it against them. Technically Eggman will most likely win because of Metal Sonic/Metal Overlord. If Metal Sonic wasn't present in the fight then the armies would be evenly matched. But that wouldn't be fair to remove one character from an army while not doing the same for the other army. Knuckles punching Sonic out of his Super form in Sonic 3...The Master Emerald is more powerful than the chaos emeralds because it can neutralize the chaos emeralds and Super Sonic in Sonic 3 was inexperienced with the Super form and was caught off guard by a surprise attack from Knuckles who had experience with the Master Emerald. Either way punching a character out of a super form is way more impressive than Donkey Kong punching a moon since punching a character out of their super form is impossible for anyone except Knuckles. Knuckles also punch the Egg moon in Sonic X so earth can have sunlight again and Eggman would be exposed for his evil deeds. People say Sonic X isn't canon but Sonic Adventure 1 and 2 were based of Sonic X so I'll assume it's canon in my opinion unless Sega says Sonic X isn't canon. Even if Donkey Kong is stronger then Knuckles is faster and smarter and can dodge his attacks and if he wanted to he can speed blitz spindash into Donkey Kong to wound him badly it's just ScrewAttack didn't want to anger Mario fanboys so they made Donkey Kong win and disguised their cunning motives with biased research towards Donkey Kong. Hyper Sonic isn't canon but Super Sonic is enough to defeat Mario with his powerups except White Tanooki Mario which will lead to a stalemate forever... Wario vs Shadow: You beat me to it when you said "Shadow uses Chaos Control to freeze Wario, then beats him severly and finishes with a Chaos Spear. When time flows again, Wario receives all hits, and the C. Spear will ultimately destroy his head in a bloody explosion. Chaos Blast" Even if Wario became Wario man then Shadow's super form can outlast him since Sonic Advance ending proves that super forms can last for few days and for as long as he wants so there is no reason to say that Shadow's super form can only last a short time because Super forms lasting maximum of 999 rings aka 16 minutes and 39 seconds is a game mechanic and there is no ending of Wario games to prove that Wario's super form can last for a long time so Shadow will always win. ScrewAttack always includes game mechanics on characters super forms which is wrong and that is why I don't take them seriously anymore. And about Dimentio vs Mephiles...If Dimentio were to mind control Mephiles into falling asleep then sealing him into another dimension hoping to finally erase him from existance then Mephiles will eventually snap out of the mind control since he will eventually realise he was tricked then time travel to the present where Dimentio celebrated his early victory then catch him off guard by blinding him with the shining light and uses the Dark Chaos Lance to instantly kill Dimentio or take on his true form and absorbing Dimentio's powers while retaining his own abilities so Dimentio is doomed no matter what he does. Wario vs Knuckles: Wario may be slightly stronger but Knuckles strength and desire to protect the Maser Emerald will give him the determination he needs to face Wario and he is faster and wiser and has the super form to outlast Wario man and eventually defeat him. Sega is very logical and intelligent enough to even make Sonic characters to counter the Mario characters on purpose. Nintendo has better games than Sega so it's pretty even now. Before anyone brings up Knuckles being tricked by Eggman. Just realise he got tricked by a villain with an IQ OF 300!!! Your explanations were very good. Much appreciated.